


Salvation

by Beabf98



Category: Canción de Hielo y Fuego - George RR Martin, Juego de Tronos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noestoyenfermasonbonitosjuntos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beabf98/pseuds/Beabf98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Eres la última Stark, por ello debes reinar Invernalía, eres perspicaz e inteligente, mereces eso y yo te ayudare a conseguirlo-  Jon sonreía mientras acariciaba el pelo pajizo tan característico de los Tully , tan sobriamente trenzado de Sansa , aunque últimamente no se veía nada de la joven de apenas 14 años pero aún en sus ojos azules veía la infancia que perdió, algo que tenían en común.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Todo por fin había concluido, Jon ya había noqueado a Ramsay Bolton quería matarle a golpes por asesinar a Rickon, su hermano pequeño que no llegó a vivir su vida , por exiliar a su familia de su hogar y sobretodo por maltratar a su única hermana viva, por oscurecer su mirada limpia azul con un matiz de odio a todos los hombres. 

Pero cuando miró a Sansa que se encontraba a su espalda, y supo que la venganza no se la merecía él mismo, sino ella , había sufrido repetidamente vejaciones por parte de aquel bastado, agresiones, violaciones que cuando se lo dijo no pudo hacer nada más que hervirle la sangre y abrazar a su hermana evocando la calidez que sentía cuando estaba con su padre.

Dio un paso atrás cuando Sansa se adelantó , teniéndola justo al lado cuando se quitaba los guantes que notaba calientes y pegajosos por la sangre del Bolton , Sansa sonrió como nunca lo había y se puso en cuclillas cerca de la cara de Ramsay

—Hola bella esposa,gracias por venir con tu marido, no me portaré mal con tu medio hermano si vuelves conmigo como siempre— dijo mientras sonreía enseñando sus incisivos como lo haría un perro, Sansa lo miro con repulsión mientras le daba un puñetazo en esa sonrisa de arrogante llevándose consigo un par de dientes ya debilitados por los golpes de Jon

—Nunca, repito nunca, estarás libre, me encargare de que tu corta existencia sea lo más dolorosa posible más que intentar al menos una cuarta parte de mi sufrimiento — se giró y gritó con una voz fuerte y en cierta forma ceremoniosa— Llevarlo a las perreras, por favor, mi esposo quiere ver a sus queridos perros famélicos y esperad a estar yo presente—

No tardaron ni media hora en estar colgados los estandartes de la casa del lobo huargo corriendo por un campo helado,Jon sintió a partes iguales unos sentimientos de orgullo y de tristeza al saber que no llevaba el apellido de los Stark. Mientras Sansa se apartaba de las perreras con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba los gritos de Ramsay pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho ese hijo de puta sobre que viviría en ella, ella no era malvada ¿Él en serio creía que por sufrir todo lo que le había hecho se volvería una loca asesina como ese Bolton? , no claro que no, era una Stark, una chica de férreas normas morales y que nunca haría daño a nadie que no le hubiera hecho nada.

Se encontró con Tormund en el mismo lugar donde habían asesinado a Wun Wun , el gigante que si fuera por él no hubieran logrado traspasar la puerta de Invernalia, ella sin decir una palabra se arrodilló y empezó rezar a los siete para que su espíritu y los demás que murieron encontraran la paz , mientras una pequeñas manos pasaban por su espalda cuando terminó miró a su lado y se encontró a la pequeña Lyanna Mormont, con una mirada austera y por primera vez la vio sonreír de una forma infantil

—Lady Mormont, siento que me vea en esta situación— dijo mientras se sacudió la nieve de sus rodillas y la sangre de sus guantes

—No se disculpe Lady Stark, de verdad me has sorprendido lo fuerte que es, al poder preocuparte de todos los muertos, a pesar de lo mal que lo has pasado, se merece ser feliz eres la última gran Stark con su hermano bastardo, ve con él , recorred las habitaciones borrando todo lo malo ocurrido cambiarlo por buenos recuerdo por nuevas risas , así que arriba Lady Stark— dijo ayudándola a levantarse, Sansa sin poder evitarlo la abrazó le recordaba tanto a su pequeña hermana,se disculpó y salió corriendo buscando a Jon Snow.

No lo encontró ni en su habitación, ni en la cocina, sino en la habitación de su padre y empezó a llorar, desde ese momento había sido la habitación de Ramsay ,donde todo ocurría. Jon al verla llorar sin comprender nada ,se acercó y la abrazó. Solo podía acariciar su pelo con una mano y con la otra la espalda

—¿Te ocurre algo? estaba mirando qué habitación habilitar para ti , cual para Davos o para Tormund, ¿por qué no te importa que vivan con nosotros, no?— ella lo miró desde sus brazos y negó con una sacudida reiterada de su trenza pajiza llegando a golpear a Jon en la cara— Me gusta esta habitación para ti, una habitación digna de una reina, las paredes y el suelo tienen flujo de agua caliente ,lo que hará que estés cómoda y además es la habitación de tus padres.

—Jon, no quiero que nadie entre en esta habitación por el recuerdo de Caitlyn y Eddard Stark y además esta era la habitación de Ramsay Bolton, no quiero estar aquí nunca más— Sansa se apartó del lado de Jon , no se parecía a lo que ella recordaba de cuando él tenía apenas diecisiete años , había cambiado mucho cuando se fue al muro, antes era un chico delgado y rápido , de rasgos infantiles pero ahora era un hombre fuerte pero veloz con unos rasgos de los Stark, esos ojos grises y pelo castaño oscuro rizado tan característicos, con una mandíbula angulosa, escondida tras una barba incipiente.

Sin decir nada más Sansa Stark partió hacia su dormitorio , Jon la vio irse y escuchó los quejidos de los lloros que intentaban ser silenciosos,pensó en ir tras ella pero podían pensar equívocamente sobre la relación que tenían así que, simplemente la vio irse ondulando su pelo rojizo y moviendo sus caderas a cada paso, Jon negó con su cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor y una rabia increpante le invadió, la habitación sufrió su odio haciendo añicos las lámparas y dejando su sangre en la piedra de las paredes , noto unas lágrimas rebeldes;sabía que era un hombre pero despues de todas las emociones que llevaba ese día se le permitía tal debilidad. Se sentía sumamente cansado y adolorido, sus nudillos sangraban y su estómago rugía era extraño lo frágil que era el cuerpo humano.

De camino a las cocinas se encontró con Davos que andaba muy despistado—Seaworth, hazme el favor de acompañarme a llenar las barrigas— puso la mano en la espalda del hombre curtido para llevarlo a su destino, lentamente el castillo se llenaba de ruido de los salvajes,y de todo cuervo que se unió a él en la guerra , los caballeros del valle se habían ido , todos menos Petyr Baelish, que estaba sentado tan plácidamente en una de las mesas más cercanas a la que una vez fue la mesa que ocupaba la familia Stark, Davos y Jon llevaron unos platos de huevos y pescado frito y una jarra de cerveza y se sentaron en la mesa más alta, mirando de una forma desafiante a Meñique, dejando claro que no podría reclamar el Norte que ello le pertenecía a Jon y Sansa Stark, persona que vio acercarse por el gran portón parecía que el hambre superó la tristeza , sabía que se sentía observada por los cientos de personas que estaban ahí ,pero intento que eso lo acobardara y con una sonrisa cruzó todo el comedor y se sentó al lado de Jon, este le sonrió y le cogió la mano mientras ella notaba que se sonrojaba, la verdad no lo entendía no era un gesto normal en Jon, Sansa y él nunca fueron unos hermanos, ella sabía que era familia pero nunca le vio como un igual, pero lo veia ahi a su lado sujetando su mano compartiendo su plato y la cerveza, por fin le veía, se acordaba de cuando de pequeña Jon le había coronado como la reina de la belleza de Invernalia cuando el apenas tenia 10 años o como odio a su madre por destruir la corona que le había hecho con una flores que robo de una maceta de la propia Catelyn , la corona por lo que ella recordaba era de flores invernales que él dijo que le recordaban a sus ojos, pero cuando Catelyn lo vio con ella castigó a Sansa a repetir más veces de que ella recordaba a nombrar a Jon “bastardo” cosa que se le grabó en la memoria a una niña de 8 años y en cuanto a él tuvo el labio partido más de siete noches, y si fuera poco Arya al ver como dejaron a Jon, tiró a Sansa al suelo y le sacudió sino fuera por Robb que las apartó.

Jon le dio un ligero apretón en su mano y ella se acercó a él, los ojos grises se reían—Mira a Baelish— y enseguida se dio cuenta porque se reía, Petyr estaba con la mirada fija en ellos y rojo de enfado,su mano estaba apoyado en vaina de su espada —Creo que tu tío está celoso— dijo Jon con un eje de diversión.

—Eres malo Jon, que te haya contado las intenciones de Lord Baelish, no significa que te burles de él— dijo golpeandole en la cabeza, un “ auch ” salió de ese joven que se levantó y exclamó

—Señores, podéis quedaros los deseáis, mañana hablaremos con las casas norteñas para elevar a reina a Lady Sansa Stark, como guardiana de Invernalia y de las tierras de los Tully, como la Loba Roja—De repente se dio cuenta de que Sansa se levantó también para sin duda recibir el título.

—No Jon, tu tambien te lo mereces incluso más que yo, eres un hombre listo versado en la lucha y siendo un buen estratega, yo deseo que sea Jon Snow, hijo de Lord Eddard Stark, el nuevo rey del norte, el lobo blanco — Sus ojos se encontraron el color azul y el color gris como una discusión silenciosa, se escucharon vítores

—Siento interrumpir pero ¿No creeis que es complicado tener a dos hermanos como reyes y tan sólo hermanos ? digo, el trono se ocupa en matrimonio y es indigno que ellos se casen son hermanos por lo que sería mejor que ella se casara con un hombre para dar un heredero—exclamó con voz fuerte para sobreponerse a la marabunta de las voces de las personas. Sansa lo miró con una mirada más envenenada que recordaba Lord Baelish, un sentimiento de pena lo invadió, ella era una imagen perfecta de Catelyn Tully.

Sansa paso entre las mesas situandose al lado de Petyr, se encaro con él mientras con los ojos azules ahora de color hielo — Petyr si quieres casarte conmigo solo dilo, basta de ceremonias desde el principio querías follarme y todos aquí lo saben pero sabes, yo cuento con algo que por una vez no tienes, información, Lord Eddard Stark era muy sabio y previsor, y cuando entré en mi habitación que no pisaba en años levante la tapa suelta de mi armario donde solo yo, Jeyne Poole y mi padre sabían que escondía pasteles de limón, ¡ que golosa era! aun allí había un putrefacto pastel pero sabes qué más había, una carta con el sello del lobo huargo que lleve nada má encontrarlo al único hombre que quedó vivo después de la masacre de Stark, un fiel servidor de mi padre que por suerte conocía su letra como los siete dioses, ha autentificado la carta y yo lo reafirmo y si me haces el favor ,Jon, de leer este pergamino— el ondear de la capa gris del nombrado tardó segundo en situarse junto a ella, en sus ojos noto miedo y cierta forma de intriga quería saber qué decía, Sansa le sonrió y le agarró de la mano.

Jon se aclaró la garganta :

Lord Eddard Stark, de la casa Stark , señor de Invernalia y servidor de Robert Baratheon, el primero de su nombre el cual es rey de los ándalos y los primeros hombres, yo eximo mis pecados en esta carta bajo la tutela de mi querida hija Sansa Stark, exclamó el pecado que pudre mi corazón , Jon Nieve, él que yo tomé como mi hijo e igual, no es un bastardo de mi persona sino un hijo legítimo del matrimonio secreto, perpetrado en Dorne donde el matrimonio polígamo es legal, su padre eligió abandonar a su primera esposa en pos de la madre de Jon, Lyanna, mi hermana, la princesa de Invernalia, Jon no es un Nieve, es un hijo de rey del mismísimo Rhaegar Targaryen , antes de morir mi hermana ya bañada por la sangre del parto me prometió decirle a todo que era mi bastardo porque sino él correría un peligro podría ser asesinado por Robert Baratheon solo por la creencia que podría quitarle el trono. Pero si estas leyendo esto es que no he podido decirle la verdad de mi propia boca pero esta carta legitimita a Jon como un príncipe Targaryen, como mi sobrino, como posible heredero al trono de Poniente.  
P.S. Su madre entre la promesa me dijo el nombre que hubiera deseado que tuviera Jon, Jaehaerys.  
Firmado . Eddard Stark, señor de Invernalia

Jon miro impactado la carta, Sansa a su lado sujetaba su mano con fuerza — como notareis esta carta demuestra que Jon o mejor dicho Jaehaerys, es un Targaryen, solo unido a mi sangre por ser primos , si mal no recuerdo muchos grandes señores se casaron entre primos, soy estudiosa sé que Lord Tywin Lannister hombre al que tienes mucha estima ¿ no Lord Baelish?, se casó con su prima Joanna Lannister.

Jon reaccionó como nunca lo había hecho abofeteo a Petyr con la que sujetaba la carta, el pergamino cayo como una pluma, entrelazo los dedos con los de ella— Sansa, yo no deseo esto, para mi eres mi hermana aunque no seamos hermanos— susurro cerca de su odio.

—Será un matrimonio sin ningún tipo de relación si es lo que gustáis , Jon, eres un Targaryen criado en el amparo de los Stark, eres lo que el norte necesita y si no tenemos hijos siempre se podrá nombrar a ... Arya — declaró — Lo supe hace poco tiempo está en algún lugar, sé que está viva.

Jon sonrió de una forma familiar como las ultimas semanas con Sansa, — Señores, anucio oficialmente mi compromiso con Sansa Stark y la pide el hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark


	2. Capítulo 2

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de lo dicho, en serio había dicho que se casaría con su propia hermana, aunque la carta estaba autenticada, sentía que Sansa siempre sería su hermana.

Lord Petyr Baelish puso una cara de odio profunda, mientras una parte de su cara se volvía más roja, su barba incipiente escondía una gran parte de la marca. Sansa sonreía orgullosa, simplemente llevó a Jon casi a rastras al bosque de los dioses donde Sansa se acordaba de las veces que Catelyn y Eddard hablaban de cosas relacionadas con el reino ciertamente le parecía un paralelismo muy acertado , miraba esos árboles que a Sansa de pequeña le parecían lo más siniestro del mundo pero ahora en compañía de Jon y Fantasma el cual los seguía en silencio le parecieron un simple árbol, uno de los más importantes tan blancos y con esos ojos que sangraban esa sangre tan carmesí de repente se dio cuenta que se semejaban a los de Fantasma.

De repente se giró y vio las termas, tan caliente que parecía que podrían derretir la nieve que los rodeaba , una idea le rondó su cabeza se quitó las capas de pieles que llevaba hasta tan solo dejarse una vestido de gasa negra y dio gracias de que Jon estuviera dado la vuelta y que con un gesto asustado escuchó como un cuerpo rompía la superficie del agua. —¡Sansa!— gritó con una voz tan parecida a la de un padre que descubre que su hija ha roto uno de sus objetos más preciados.

—Jon, no te preocupes, Ramsay no ha vuelto de la tumba, es una terma caliente no te preocupes y vente, ¡o ya con solo veintiún años eres un viejo, venga!, yo creía que los Targaryen tienen dragones, no gallinas— decía mientras procleaba.

—A veces te pareces más a Arya, antes que a la señorita que se fue a Desembarco del Rey, que soñaba con príncipes cantarines y cosas cursis como esas— decia mientras miraba como nadaba la joven de apenas dieciocho años, sin evitarlo y ganarle cierta repulsión hacia sí mismo se acordó de la única mujer que había visto en una terma, Ygritte, podría decir que se parecían en cierto modo ambas eran pelirrojas, con la piel muy clara y de ojos azules y con cierto sentido de valentía.

—Esa chica murió hace mucho en la capital, tras ver la cabeza de su padre clavada en una pica, Jon como no entres te juro por los dioses viejos y nuevos que saldré del agua y te meteré a la fuerza y me da igual que tengas a Garra porque no llegarás a desenvainar—aunque Sansa tenía una voz dulce se notaba un tono de autoridad. —Si quieres me doy la vuelta si tienes pudor-se giró y empezó a tararear una cancioncilla .

Jon suspiró y empezó a deshacerse de sus ropas, el abrigo hecho por su hermana descansaba en el suelo junto a la ropa de ella, se quitó la cota de malla y noto como de ensuciada tenía la cara de sangre, de barro, siguió con la ropas hasta quedarse con una camisa de lana y unos calzones del mismo tejido, sin más se metió en la terma lo más lejos posible de Sansa y se hundió en el agua caliente intentando limpiarse la cara.

Sansa noto la subida del agua y se hundió otra vez en el agua, el pelo pajizo se le arremolinaba a su alrededor, se empezó a reír al ver como de lejano estaba Jon, le tenía miedo.

Sansa se puso de pie y apenas tocaba el suelo se acercó a su ropa y la metió con ella y empezó a lavarla con parsimonia,— Jon, ¿no crees que deberías lavarte la ropa, o no si quieres que necesites otra nueva, o es que crees que voy a ser de esas mujeres que limpian las ropas de su marido?.

—Sansa ¿en serio quieres esto?, no quiero obligarte a pasar tu vida con un patán como yo, una persona que decidió abandonar la Guardia de la Noche— musitó con una voz triste.

—Jon, una vez padre me dijo una vez que “cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor, te casaré con alguien que sea digno de tí. Alguien que sea valiente, cortés y fuerte”, y yo creo Jon que eres todo eso, no eres un patán eres todo lo que pedía mi padre para mi marido, y ya está, como me lo preguntes otra vez, te mataré—Jon sonrió y se acercó de ella y le besó en la frente— Ayudame por favor.

Sansa se sonrojo y se sentó en el banco donde estaba Jon, hombro con hombro y empezó a ayudarle , cogió un trozo de su vestido rompiendolo y se lo paso por el rostro —Jon, eres atractivo pero con toda esa suciedad pierdes grandes partes de ello, tendré que buscar a un amante—Jon empezó a tener calor y no por la terma, se levantó para irse pero una pequeña mano le paró y le siguió el movimiento, Sansa le agarro la cara entre las dos manos , los ojos grises de él parecían aún más negros.

El joven la miró de arriba a abajo, el vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo, podía ver su pecho redondeado y dio gracias por notar que llevaba algún tipo de bragas. No, no no le mires, intentó pensar en otra cosa, Es mi hermana, mi prima—Sansa no, no podria eres tan parecida a Ygritte.—La chica le cogió la mano y le obligó a sentarse y que le contara todo.

 

—Ygritte, era una mujer del hierro, una mujer salvaje muy experta en el arco y para mi muy bella tenía el pelo rojo, ella decía que era besada por el fuego; tenía la cara redondeada con unos ojos azules profundos casi tanto como el cielo y con unos dientes muy blancos aunque torcidos, la conocí en el norte del muro, yo era el prisionero de Mance Rayder y empezamos una relación, era todo lo que deseaba era dura y preciosa, aunque me disparara casi en el corazón la amaba y Olly ,un miembro de la guardia de la guardia, le disparó una flecha en el corazón y murió en mis brazos diciendo que deberíamos habernos quedado en la cueva donde compartimos el momento más íntimo que jamás tuve. Siento que no puedo borrarla y no quiero desearte, pero si te soy no puedo negarte que te deseo y eso me repugna porque la mayor parte de mi vida has sido mi hermana— Sansa lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, el joven se sintió tan renovado por fin se había liberado de algo tan pesado que le hundía la respiración,por una vez vio a Sansa tan cercana como lo hubiera sido Arya, la joven Stark se limpiaba la lágrimas con la palma de su mano tan húmeda como el resto de su cuerpo, noto su tristeza.

Sabía lo que debía hacer para elevar su estado de ánimo, suspiro y acercó a ella y puso su mano en la cintura, le dio un tímido beso en los labios—pero vamos a ser marido y mujer asique se lo tienen que creer.—

Sansa siguió ese beso de forma pausada y cariñosa sin reclamar nada estaban sentados en la terma frente a frente, eran besos infantiles sin ningún deseo sexual, el solo roce de sus labios parecían bastar a ambos, se intercambiaban caricias muy delicadas , Jon le acariciaba la clavícula y Sansa le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo.

—Ejem—Davos Seaworth se aclaró la garganta, los dos jóvenes no parecían que se diera cuenta estaban muy entretenidos.volvió a elevar la voz aún más fuerte — Mis señores— Jon y Sansa saltaron al escucharlo, ambos estaban rojos de vergüenza—Siento molestar pero a llegado un cuervo y a traído esta carta de Desembarco del Rey ,os dejo la carta la carta aquí, mientras bueno … os vestís.—

—Davos puedes pedirle a las sirvientes que nos traigan ropa seca— asintió y se fue casi corriendo. 

Jon sacó la ropa del agua y se levantó de la terma y ayudó a Sansa a hacerlo y la abrazó dándole otro pequeño beso, no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar unas sirvientas que le pusieron ropa seca a ambos, que le daban bendiciones por el compromiso, dándole las gracias a ellas, se acercaron a la nota para leerla .

 

Lord Ramsay Bolton, señor de Invernalia.

Cersei Lannister como reina de los ándalos y los primeros hombres, la primera de su nombre, le convoca a Desembarco del Rey a hincar rodilla y jurar lealtad a la nueva reina

Firmado: Qyburn, mano de la reina.

 

—¿Qué diantres?¿¡¡En serio!!?—El chico dio un puntapié al banco donde Bran rezaba desde que cayó al vacío desde la torre rota, escuchó a Sansa que intentaba calmarlo, le pasó la carta para que la leyera; pero después de la crispación inicial, Sansa empezó a reír tan melodiosamente que le distraía de su rabia.

—¿No sabes qué significa eso?—, Jon quería decir que una mala puta tenía el trono de hierro— Significa que no sabe que hemos reconquistado Invernalia, cree que Ramsay sigue vivo, no sabe que eres un Targaryen reconocido que puede optar por derecho al trono y no sabe nada de nuestro compromiso , debería temer a una Stark vivida en Desembarco del Rey y de un Targaryen curtido en el Muro y tenemos ventaja necesitará pajarillos en el norte pero los desertores del ejército de Bolton no hablaran, les perdonamos la vida y le hemos dado rango militar en nuestro ejército y contando con la convocatoria de mañana con los Glover, los Karstark, los Mormont, los Umber y los salvajes tenemos un gran ejército unos 15.000 , es una gran fuerza Jon y sin Tywin el ejército Lannister está muy débil, podríamos ir hacia el sur para recuperar Aguas Dulces ,tenemos allí ejército y provisiones Tully y vengar la muerte de mi madre y nuestro hermano y puede que Edmure te ayude a dirigir o el propio pez negro que subiría el ejército a unos 30.000, la mayoría son caballeros y si conquistamos a los Arryn podríamos subir a 55.000 , y son arqueros lo que vendría de perlas, aunque tengamos que patearle el culo a Baelish.

—Sansa, tenemos que hablar con las casas norteñas y pensar con cabeza y nuestro ejército sigue débil mientras no haya salida de cuervos no debemos preocuparnos, debemos esperar. Por favor, no hagas ninguna locura— dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su pelirroja compañera— fue uno de tus mejores consejos.

—Pero muy difícil de seguir habiendo una salida ,Jon la puedo ver,podríamos tener el norte y las zonas más montañosas lo que daría seguridad, si conseguimos el nido de águilas seria muy dificil atacarnos.—

—Puede que sea fácil protegernos pero también sería difícil alimentar a todo el ejército, y el invierno se acerca, los Caminantes Blancos son más peligrosos porque no le importan las rencillas familiares solo quieren destruir, quieren caos; quiero asegurar que los Caminantes Blancos no lleguen a Invernalia, a nuestro hogar, hasta que no se acabe con ellos no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarles el camino libre .—

—Vale, pero esto no va a quedar así, pero cuanto más tiempo pase más peligro tiene de que se entere la maldita leona, quiero venganza por nuestra familia y contigo puedo hacerlo. Me voy a la cama, mi señor— empezó a su camino refunfuñando pero la paro antes de que se fuera, y Jon le planto un beso más apasionado y le susurro un “ adiós “ con una voz profunda y más sensual incluso dejó a Sansa con un temblor en sus piernas a cada paso y casi da un traspiés que se repuso con muy poca elegancia, escuchó cómo el joven Targaryen se reía con ganas.

El muy hijo de su tía lo ha hecho aposta para que viera lo nerviosa que se ponía.


End file.
